Le Renard Blanc
by DeltaCheshire
Summary: Berlin Ouest. Janvier 1989. Nom de code : Renard Blanc. Mission : Rencontrer l'agent du MI6 nommé Percival./ Agathe ne pouvait imaginer à quel point entrer dans ce bar miteux allait bouleverser sa vie.
1. L'homme au manteau de fourrure

Totalement OOC mais je suis amour pour Percival depuis des années, il fallait que j'écrive sur lui.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Berlin Ouest.

Septembre 1989.

_Nom de code_ : Corbeau Blanc.

_Mission_ : Rencontrer le contact du MI6 nommé Percival. Gagner sa confiance. Renseigner l'agence de ses moindres fait et gestes. Dérober une copie des documents classés secret contenant des informations capitale sur la Bundesrepublik Deutschland.

* * *

Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn poussa la lourde porte du bar miteux. Les lumières chaudes des fenêtres éclairaient le quartier grisâtre de sa résidence berlinoise, cette douce chaleur l'intima de se rendre à teinturerie. Le jeune femme se dirigea doucement vers le bar. Il n'était pas bondé, loin de là. En s'asseyant au comptoir elle pu remarquer un jeune couple dans le fond de la salle, un groupe d'amis, qui étaient certainement venu fêter quelque chose et un homme, seul. Elle prit place sur un des grand tabouret du bar, se mettant volontairement dos aux autres clients.

\- Un verre de Jäger s'il vous plait. Fit elle au serveur.

La jeune femme trempa délicatement ses lèvres dans le liquide brun et sirupeux. Elle portait une haute et longue jupe, se blouse rentré à l'intérieur. A l'instant où elle reposa son verre, une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'une si jolie jeune femme vient faire dans ce bar miteux.

L'homme qui avait prononcé cette phrase continua d'avancer et s'accouda avec nonchalance au bar pour faire face à la jeune femme, tout en posant sa peinte de bière sur le comptoir.

\- Hé bien, comme vous, je bois. Est-ce interdit aux jeunes femmes, monsieur ? Répondit la jeune femme en terminant son verre.

\- Je ne pense pas, je me disais simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un lieu pour les jeunes femmes tel que vous. Continua l'homme, en prenant une gorgé de sa bière.

\- Tel que moi ? répétât la femme au cheveux auburn en riant. Et quel serait le lieu approprié pour une jeune femme comme moi ?

\- Venez chez moi, je pense que le lieu serait beaucoup plus approprié, comme vous dites. Répondit l'homme avec un aplomb impressionnant.

La jeune femme resta muette l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette réponse. Mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Il était plutôt bel homme, son manteau de fourrure lui donnait un air bestial qu'elle aimait déjà. Elle se mit à sourire doucement.

\- Hé bien, vous ne perdez pas de temps avec les futilités. C'est vrai que le choix est plutôt mince, l'autre jeune femme présente dans ce bar semble déjà prise.

\- Effectivement, je n'ai pas l'embarras du choix. Mais c'est parfois mieux, c'est que vous me convenez. Répondit-il en reposant sa pinte, vide. Quel est votre réponse, madame ?

\- Asseyez-vous, dans un premier temps, voyons si je vous supporte plus de dix minutes, puis nous verront.

\- Cette idée me plait bien, madame jäger.

\- Appelez-moi Agathe.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent longuement, Agathe riait beaucoup.

\- Vous n'êtes pas allemande n'est ce pas, lança l'homme en la toisant derrière sa bière.

\- En effet… chuchota Agathe pour ne pas être entendu des autres usagers du bar. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- Votre accent. Il est parfait, mais pas pour un berlinois. Vous auriez presque pu me duper. Et qu'est ce qu'une _touriste_ fait ici, à Berlin _ouest_, dans ce bar miteux ? Demanda l'homme, presque suspicieux.

La jeune femme fit une pause, elle regarda autour d'elle et se pencha pour s'approcher de l'homme assied en face d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas une touriste. En vérité, je suis journaliste. Je voudrais écrire un article sur les conditions de vie à Berlin Ouest.

L'homme s'approcha à son tour de la jeune femme en se penchant, son visage à quelques centimètres de l'oreille d'Agathe.

\- Le Jäger vous rend imprudente, chuchota-t-il lentement, vous savez ce qui arrive aux journalistes trop curieux, étranger ou non, à Berlin ouest ?

L'homme se redressa, et arbora un grand sourire.

\- Mais Madame Agathe, figurez-vous que c'est une très bonne nouvelle !

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous si fort ? Commença à s'inquiéter la jeune femme

\- Hé bien, figurez vous que je suis né ici ! Je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir de Berlin ! Raison de plus pour que vous veniez chez moi. Il s'approcha de nouveau, et soufflât dans son cou, que diriez vous d'une petit « interview », en privé ?

Agathe s'avança à son tour son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'homme.

\- Vous avez achevé de me convaincre.

L'homme se releva silencieusement en enfila son manteaux de fourrure. Il tendit le bras à Agathe.

\- Je peux vous assurer, vous ne le regretterais pas.

La jeune femme, prit la dernière gorgée de son shooter, inspira un grand coup et pris le bras de l'homme au manteau de fourrure.

Après tout, qu'avait elle à perdre ? Au mieux, elle pourrait glaner des informations intéressante, au pire elle savait se défendre. Et puis, pour être honnête, il était plutôt bel homme. Il ne possédait pas une beauté fulgurante, mais avait un charisme hypnotisant. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de terriblement sexy, une attirance contre laquelle elle pouvait difficilement se battre. Le claquement de la porte du bar la ramena à la réalité.

Elle marcha silencieusement au côté de cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré deux heures plus tôt. En peu de temps il lui fit signe de le suivre dans une ruelle. Agathe lui emboita le pas, le suivant des les escaliers en colimaçon. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et déclara :

\- Faites comme chez vous madame la journaliste.

Agathe s'avança doucement et s'assied sur un canapé, elle posa son sac pour sortir un bloc note qu'elle ouvrit, elle amorça la mine de son stylo et déclara :

\- Alors, vous êtes né à Berlin ?


	2. Instinct

Le bruit sourd des talons d'Agathe résonnait dans la ruelle déserte. Elle serra son manteau contre elle, de la vapeur sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cela faisait à présent cinq jours qu'elle était arrivée à Berlin. Le jour de son arrivée, elle devait rencontrer un contact qui lui confierait le dossier de Percival, photos, lieu de vie, habitudes, le classique. Le problème étant que son contact ne s'était jamais présenté, et que le SDECE ne pouvait lui envoyer un nouveau contact avant plusieurs jours. Son contact s'était certainement fait intercepter et elle espérait que sa couverture n'était pas compromise.

Par moment elle regrettait de ne pas travailler pour la CIA ou le MI6. Ce genre de problèmes n'arrivait pas avec leur service de renseignement. Enfin, n'importe quel autre organisme aurait réalisé une réunion avant de la lâcher sur le terrain sans aucune information. Elle commençait à impatienter, elle n'était pas ici pour prendre du bon temps -précision qu'à Berlin Ouest cela était impossible- mais pour travailler. Et mener à bien sa mission semblait compliqué si elle ne savait pas à quoi sa cible ressemblait. Elle avait bien évidement essayer de trouver des contact sur Berlin, de fouiner, mais elle devait être discrète et ses recherches n'avaient rien donnés. Elle avait pour seul et unique information le fait que le quartier dans lequel elle logeait semblait être aussi celui de Percival. La jeune femme souffla lourdement.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire jusqu'au lendemain, quand elle passa dans la ruelle du bar d'il y a quelques soirs. Elle repensa à la soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de l'homme au manteau de fourrure. Elle avait passé la soirée à lui poser des questions, faignant d'être journaliste. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions trop suspicieuse, ne voulant pas attirer son attention, il semblait plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait.

Cependant, elle pensait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Elle frémit au souvenir de l'homme s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé, s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres. Elle s'était enfuit. Habituellement, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion, d'autant qu'elle trouvait l'homme plus qu'attirant. Seulement, son instinct lui avait hurlé de fuir, et elle savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux qu'elle écoute son instinct, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait d'elle une bonne espionne.

Et à présent, son instinct lui intimait d'entrer une nouvelle fois dans ce bar miteux. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et dans la lumière des réverbères, elle poussa la porte grinçante du dis bar. La chaleur l'enveloppa et elle poussa un soupir d'aise, enlevant son long manteau. Elle posa ce dernier sur le porte manteau situé à l'entrée du bar, en prenant soin de prendre la boite en métal qui était glissé dans sa poche.

Elle s'avança, le bruit de ses talons faisant tourner le regard d'une bande de garçon assis à sa gauche. Elle apperçu son fameux homme au manteau de fourrure, toujours à la même place, une peinte de bière à la main. Elle afficha un sourire quand elle le regarda tout en s'asseyant au bar. Elle commanda un verre et se tourna vers lui, ses jambes croisés laissant apparaitre l'attache de son porte jarretelle. Elle planta son intense regard vert bordé de khôl noir dans les yeux bleu de l'homme, et posa le verre qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres, léchant de manière suggestive le liquide encore présent sur sa lèvre supérieur. Elle sourit quand elle vit la main de l'homme se crisper sur le bord de son verre.

L'homme la regarda avec un air de défit, s'enfonçant dans son siège, les deux coudes posés sur le rebord de la banquette. Il semblerait que ce serait à celui qui craquerait le premier. Et il était hors de question pour Agathe de perdre, il viendrait à elle. Après plusieurs minutes à le regarder, elle décida de passer à l'offensive. Elle fit pivoter son tabouret pour faire face à la porte d'entrée. Ainsi l'homme se trouvait sur sa gauche, elle pouvait toujours le voir dans son champs de vision.

La jeune femme posa ses coudes sur le comptoir après avoir mis ses longs cheveux roux sombre en arrière. Elle croisa une nouvelle fois les jambes, ce qui eu pour effet de remonter un peu plus sa robe au dessus de sa cuisse. La jeune femme sortie une cigarette de la boite métallique qu'elle avait posé à côtés d'elle, et elle fit mine de chercher sa boite d'allumette.

\- Laissez moi faire.

Un homme du groupe assis à la gauche du bar était en train d'allumer sa cigarette. Il s'était approché en la voyant chercher ses allumettes, se disant certainement qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne occasion pour accoster la jeune femme. Agatha éloigna le filtre de ses lèvres rouge et afficha un large sourire.

\- Merci infiniment... Comment dois je vous appeler ? Lui demanda Agathe en le toisant.

\- Johan, lui répondit le garçon.

\- Et bien, merci Johan! Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix suave, semblable à un ronronnement.

Le jeune homme rougit ce qui fit encore plus sourire Agathe, elle continuait de le toiser.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Se hasarda le jeune homme.

Agathe allait lui répondre quand une voix se fit entendre de son côté gauche.

\- Non. Cette demoiselle est prise. Tu peux repartir, Johan. Gronda la voix de l'homme au manteau de fourrure.

Le garçon se confondit en excuse avant de détaler, l'homme posa sa bière sur le comptoir et s'assied sur l'un des tabouret à gauche d'Agathe. Cette dernière fit pivoter le tabouret pour se retrouver en face de lui, et afficha un large sourire en posant sa cigarette sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était déloyal. Marmonna l'homme avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

\- Il n'y a pas de règles à ce genre de jeu. Soufflât Agathe en même temps que la fumée de la cigarette.

\- Un point pour vous. Admit l'homme à contrecœur. Dites moi, pour qu'elle raison êtes vous revenu ? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir après la dernière fois.

Agathe écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et s'approcha de l'homme.

\- Je ne suis pas revenu pour vous. Il s'est trouvé que vous étiez là.

\- A d'autre. Lança l'homme en secouant la tête

Agathe se mit à rire doucement, puis alluma une autre cigarette, trouvant facilement son paquet d'allumette cette fois-ci. Elle détailla l'homme. Il portait un marcel de résille. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable, _la mode à Berlin_, songeât elle. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur le torse de l'homme, puis plus bas, la résille laissant apparaître les muscles abdominaux de l'homme, un frisson lui parcouru le ventre. Elle fut sorti de sa contemplation quand l'homme toussa pour attirer son attention. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de l'homme teinté d'amusement.

\- Hé bien, je commence à comprendre ce que ressentent les femmes quand je lorgne leur décolleté. Se moquât l'homme. Tu apprécie la vue ? Ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- En fait...

La jeune femme fit une pause dans sa phrase et s'approcha encore un peu plus de l'homme, posant une main sur sa cuisse, le faisant légèrement tressaillir.

\- J'avoue que ça me donne quelques idées.

Sur ses mots, elle continua de s'approcher et posa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de l'homme, léchant sa peau jusqu'à la limite de sa mâchoire, lui arrachant un grognement. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura:

\- Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas faire cela ici.

L'homme sourit devant la proposition d'Agathe, il se dégagea et lança:

\- Ne crois pas m'échapper cette fois ci.


	3. Connexion

Rated MA for graphic sexual Content

Siouxsie And The Banshees - Cities In Dust

* * *

La porte de l'appartement claqua violemment, et Agathe se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, l'homme couvrant son cou de baiser, passant ses mains sous sa robe pour défaire son porte jarretelle. Il la souleva contre le mur, elle enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il approcha son visage de ses lèvres, mais elle mit une main sur la bouche de l'homme.

\- Contente toi de me prendre. Lançât elle sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

Il grogna contre sa main avant de se dégager et de lui lancer:

\- Je vais finir par penser que tu as peur de m'embrasser.

\- Oh la ferme. Lâchât elle en plantant ses ongles dans son dos.

Il se mit a rire et porta la femme jusqu'à la banquette de tissus vert la plus proche. Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'enlever entièrement leurs vêtements, tout deux pris dans une pulsion de l'instant. Quand Agathe le sentit entrer en elle, elle pencha la tête en arrière, se cambrant pour rapprocher un peu plus leur deux corps. Elle dû se retenir de ne pas l'embrasser, elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied. Oh combien elle avait eu envie de lui jusqu'à cet instant, elle se fondit complétement dans l'étreinte, le laissant prendre possession de son corps, prenant possession du sien.

Comme elle aimait cette sensation. Il était rare qu'elle ressente cela, cette connexion. Et pour être honnête elle était vraiment étonnée de pouvoir ressentir cela avec cette homme, sans offense pour lui. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Elle se laissa aller dans la chaleur des vas et vient, bougeant le bassin en rythme avec le sien. Elle se perdit un instant dans l'océan de ses yeux, son expression était méconnaissable. Plus d'air narquois, ni de défit, plus de fausseté. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, une main caressa son visage. Étonnamment, la violente pulsion qui s'était emparée des deux être plusieurs minutes auparavant avait laissé place à autre choses, quelque chose d'infiniment plus doux, d'infiniment moins urgent.

Agathe se dégagea et posa ses lèvres contre la joue de l'homme avec une douceur infinie, elle fit basculer leur deux corps pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, faisant glisser sa robe au dessus de sa tête, et tandis qu'il se redressait pour prendre la pointe d'un de ses seins dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue contre son téton durcit par l'excitation, elle fit glisser son marcel par dessus ses épaules, le forçant par la même occasion à lâcher sa prise. Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'homme et tout en attirant sa tête contre sa poitrine, elle commença de lents et sensuels mouvements de bassin. Il grogna et mordit son cou, la faisant gémir, et par la même occasion, causa une violente contraction en elle. L'homme se laissa tomber contre le lit, mordant son pouce, la regardant de son intense regard bleu. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Agathe pour perdre le contrôle. Elle se laissa tomber plus près de lui, le maintenant contre le matelas en posant sa main contre son épaule.

Elle se cambra et réalisa des mouvements de vas et vient dont elle cassa le rythme à plusieurs reprises, plus lent, en changeant de mouvement, puis plus rapide, en répétant le même mouvement. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt jouir, elle essayait de se concentrer pour retarder encore un peu l'échéance, quand elle sentit le poing de son amant serrer les draps.

Elle releva la tête, pour voir que la sienne était en arrière, les yeux clos, la lèvre inférieur coincée entre ses incisives. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand elle comprit qu'il était au bord l'orgasme lui aussi. Elle accéléra une dernière fois le rythme et laissa les sensations exploser en elle, la contraction de ses muscles périnéaux et le long gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres eurent raison de l'homme aux yeux bleu. Il crispa une main sur le bassin d'Agathe et se laissa à son tour aller à l'intense plaisir brulant se diffusant dans son bas ventre.

Agathe se laissa tomber contre le torse de l'homme, se dégageant délicatement et se fit glisser à côté de lui, posant sa tête contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise, se laissant bercer par la respiration de plus en plus lente de l'homme. Les yeux toujours clos, elle se mit à sourire, elle se sentait parfaitement bien en cet instant, parfaitement à sa place. Elle blotti son visage contre le cou de l'homme, se collant contre lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux clos.

Après quelques minutes elle se redressa et se leva en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Elle se dirigea vers son manteau posé au sol non loin de la porte, duquel elle sorti sa boite de métal, et son paquet d'allumette. Elle alluma sa cigarette et en secouant l'allumette pour l'éteindre elle tourna son regard vers le lit. L'homme au yeux bleu était allongé sur le côté, son visage soutenu par son coude enfoncé dans le matelas, il la toisait.

La jeune femme afficha un large sourire et lui lança, tout en s'approchant:

\- Tu apprécie la vue ?

Il se mit a rire avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, quand elle fut proche il tira sur son bras, la faisant basculer sur le lit, il en profita pour se mettre au dessus d'elle. Elle avait dû se retenir de ne pas le maitriser, les réflexes ont la peau dure. Il la contempla un instant et lui vola sa cigarette. Il souffla la fumée vers son visage et lança :

\- Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas embrasser ces lèvres.

Il posa le filtre sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne connais même pas ton prénom. Lâchât elle, éludant sa remarque.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé. David. Lança-t-il en enfilant son pantalon et en se levant en direction d'une autre pièce.

_David._ Pourquoi est ce que ce prénom lui disait réellement quelque se redressa pour écraser sa cigarette. Elle entendit un bruit d'eau émanant de la salle de bain, le bruit d'une douche plus précisément.

Cependant cela ne camoufla pas le pas lourd de personnes montant les escaliers de bois de l'immeuble. Trois individus. Elle enfila rapidement sa robe avant que l'un deux ne fracasse la porte d'un violent coup de pied.

\- Toujours d'aussi bon gout en prostitué. Lança l'un des hommes en entrant.

Celui là. Une chose était sure, c'est celui là qu'elle tuerait en premier.

\- Où est Percival? Demanda le plus petit des trois.

_David_ Percival. Voilà où elle avait entendu ce nom. Elle ne montra pas son malaise et déclare :

\- Et pour qu'elle raison je le saurait?

\- Parce que tu te trouves chez lui, chaton. Rétorqua celui avec une moustache.

_Merde_. Elle remarqua que le bruit de la douche s'était arrêté.

\- Aucune idée. Sortie acheter des cigarettes ? Ou peut-être avec ta copine ? Lança-t-elle en se moquant ouvertement des trois hommes.

\- Elle est vraiment mignonne celle là. C'est dommage qu'on doive la tuer, Non, Ivanoff ?

Le dernière homme se mit à rire bruyamment.

\- On pourrait peut être jouer un peu avant ? Lança-t-il a ses camarades.

\- Oh avec plaisir ! Lança Agathe avec une voix enfantine, en sautillant sur place. Par lequel je commence ? Oh je sais ! Ham, stram, gram.

Elle ferma les yeux et pointa du doigt l'homme qui l'avait comparé à une prostituée.

Le fameux Ivanoff s'avança avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, aucun d'eux n'était sur ses gardes . Quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle attrapa un stylo qu'elle planta dans la gorge de l'homme, avant de le ressortir rapidement pour l'enfoncer profondément dans son œil, le laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Du sang avait giclé de la gorge de l'homme recouvrant le visage de la jeune femme. Elle éclata de rire et lécha le sang présent sur ses lèvres.

Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes restant et lança doucement :

\- à qui le tour ?

Le plus grand des deux hommes se rua vers elle et tenta de la faire basculer contre la banquette. Elle utilisa son poids contre lui pour le faire basculer sous elle et attrapa l'arme dans le holster à la cuisse de l'homme et lui tira une balle en pleine tête.

Un deuxième coup de feu retenti, et Agathe se retourna sous le choc pour voir le dernier homme les bras tendu sur son arme, le corps tremblant. Elle senti une vive douleur à la cuisse.

\- Putain ! Grogna-t-elle de rage.

Elle se précipita sur l'homme lui assenant un violent coup de crosse sur le crane, le faisant basculer en arrière. Se penchant sur lui, elle lui chuchota quelque chose avant de lui lécher l'oreille. Le visage déformé par la peur, le garçon détala.

Elle se redressa péniblement, l'adrénaline commençait à redescendre et la douleur se fit plus vive. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos, et se retourna pour voir Percival, à quelques centimètres, son arme pointé nonchalamment en sa direction. _Hé bien, pour un foirage total de mission on avait pas vu mieux_. Elle leva les mains et lâchât son arme.

\- Tu aurais pu m'aider. Sifflat elle.

\- Tu as eu l'air de pas mal te débrouiller, pour une journaliste. Rétorqua l'homme, serrant sa main sur son arme.

Elle soupira, portant la main à sa cuisse. Il fallait qu'elle le maitrise avant de s'évanouir, elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas simplement dit que j'étais là ?

Agathe commença a s'avancer doucement vers la droite. Si elle pouvez attraper un objet pour le lancer. Elle commençait à avoir le tournis

\- Est ce que ça les aurait empêché de m'attaquer ? Répondit elle du tac au tac.

Encore un pas.

\- Peut-être qu'ils étaient simplement venus discuter. Rétorqua simplement Percival en faisant un pas sur la gauche.

Elle éclata de rire, avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller.

\- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Balbutia la jeune femme.

Elle vit Percival ranger son arme et s'approcher d'elle, avant que sa vision ne s'obscurcisse.


	4. Sang et douleur

TW, Rated MA scène de torture.

Cat People - David Bowie

* * *

La chaleur brûlante de l'eau détendit les muscles de Percival. Son cerveau était encore embrumé par leurs ébats. Quelle était cette... Connexion ? Il avait eu l'impression d'être en phase avec Agathe, de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était grandement déstabilisant. De coucher autrement que pour le plaisir. Il secoua la tête et frotta ses mains contre son visage.

Un sourd bruit de fracas emplie le silence l'appartement, il eu juste le temps d'éteindre l'eau.

"Où est Percival"

_Merde. Ils ne perdent pas de temps ceux là, mauvais timing._ Il sorti de la douche, et attrapa une serviette. Il allait sortir quand il entendit la voix familière d'Agathe, méconnaissable.

"Aucune idée. Sortie acheter des cigarettes ? Ou peut-être avec ta copine ?"

_À quoi est ce qu'elle joue ? Elle cherche à se faire tuer ?_

Il noua la serviette autour de sa taille et attrapa son arme. Il commença à ouvrir la porte quand il entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombe lourdement au sol. Bien trop lourdement pour être celui d'Agathe.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Il ouvrit la porte, juste à temps pour voir Agathe se jeter sur le dernier homme encore vivant et le faire fuir.

_Définitivement pas journaliste._

Il s'avança, arme à la main. Il vit tout de suite sa cuisse ensanglantée. Il se contenta de la distraire le temps qu'elle s'effondre. Ce ne fut pas long.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et serra un tissus contre sa cuisse.

"Allô. Appelle le toubib, les nettoyeurs, bouge."

Il souleva la jeune femme du sol, et la déposa doucement sur son lit. Il soupira bruyamment. Une chose le tracassait. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'avait simplement pas dis aux hommes qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Cela aurait évité bien des problèmes. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le protéger. Sauf si...

Il examina le visage de la jeune femme. Une espionne ? Percival soufflât une nouvelle fois. Sacrée technique d'approche. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas ceci étant dit.

Il sorti de la pièce pour laisser le médecin faire son boulot.

* * *

Agathe battit des paupières. Elle senti une vive douleur la prendre et elle se redressa. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et la mémoire lui revint instantanément. Il fallait qu'elle se casse d'ici. Elle était seule dans la pièce. Pas très judicieux de la part de Percival. Elle se leva doucement et retenu un cri quand elle posa sa jambe. Finalement pas si idiot, il avait du se dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas se lever de toute façon. C'était mal la connaître.

Elle se leva et sera les dents. Marchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit discrètement et jaugea la distance.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se laissa tomber sur le balcon du dessous.

\- Putain. Lâchât elle entre ses dents.

Heureusement que les gens ne pense pas à fermer les fenêtres de leur balcon. Elle se glissa dans l'appartement, et eu la chance de ne croiser personne. Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit discrètement les escaliers. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas parti acheter quelque chose_.

Elle entendit une porte claquer. Mauvais signe. Elle se rua dans les escaliers, et s'engouffra dans la porte principale. Elle eu juste le temps de sauter dans un taxi quand elle vit Percival sortir par la même porte. Elle fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser quand la voiture démarra. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas contrarié.

La jeune femme passa la porte de son logement et s'effondra sur son lit.

Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une nouvelle approche. Enfin nouvelle. Elle devait être la seul espionne au monde à réussir à approcher sa cible sans le vouloir et à griller sa couverture dans la même heure. C'était tout de même dingue. Et elle se moquait du manque de professionnalisme de ses collègues.

Percival devait se douter qu'elle était en mission, c'était une chose sûr. Mais il ne connaissait pas son service, ni la nature de sa mission, c'était déjà un bon point de départ. La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

* * *

Agathe était assise sur son lit, son casque sur les oreilles. Elle fumait sa cigarette tout en mettant son plan au point. Elle avait contacté son informateurs sur place pour en savoir un peu plus sur Percival, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être aussi prudente à présent. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis "l'incident". Il lui faudrait attendre encore au moins dix jours de plus pour se mouvoir sereinement suite à sa blessure.

Les hommes qui avaient voulu attaquer Percival étaient du KGB. Percival avait eu un différent avec eux au sujet d'un dossier qu'il avait en sa possession. Des informations capitales sur un agents de la CIA en mission à Berlin.

Elle avait pu se renseigner sur les intentions de ces hommes, et ils allaient profiter du fait que Percival serait en déplacement dans un autre quartier pour le coincé et lui faire dire où il avait cacher le document. C'est à cet instant que son plan prenait effet. Si elle arrivait à gagner la confiance de Percival, elle pourrait mener à bien le reste de sa mission. Le seul léger souci étant que le déplacement de Percival était prévu pour dans trois jours. Elle ne pouvais pas manquer l'occasion mais elle risquait de se mettre en danger avec sa jambe.

Ceci étant, Agathe n'était pas une personne patiente.

* * *

Une jupe crayon de cuir noir, des talons rouges, des bas de résilles et une blouse noire transparente. Agathe entra dans le bar de l'hôtel, attirant les regards comme à son habitude. Dans un premier temps, elle ne trouva pas Percival. Elle commanda un verre et alla s'assoir sur l'une des banquettes de cuir rouge du bar. Elle aimait particulièrement cette ambiance, les néons, le jukebox. Agréable. Elle était moins fan de la banquette, mais rester debout aussi longtemps dans sa condition lui semblait compliqué. Elle alluma une cigarette en patientant, il allait bien finir par se montrer. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, tapant ses ongles contre son verre.

\- C'est amusant, j'ai l'impression que tu me suis, Agatha.

La voix de l'homme provenait de derrière elle, et elle le laissa s'assoir sur la banquette avant de rétorquer :

\- Ah! Percival! Tu m'avais manqué!

L'homme ne réagi pas tout de suite, mais afficha tout de même un sourire.

\- Donc tu me suis ?

\- Peut être. Répondit Agathe, amusée.

Elle posa le verre gravé à ses lèvres, pendant que Percival s'approchait d'elle.

\- C'est tout de même étonnant. Impossible de trouver des informations sur toi. Et pourtant, crois moi, j'ai un très bon réseau.

Agathe poussa un petit rire avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de l'homme.

\- C'est excitant, un peu de mystère.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Percival qui sourit de nouveau, posant à son tour sa main sur le cuisse de la femme, juste sur son bandage.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent, Agathe.

Elle se contenta de soupirer.

\- Pourquoi es tu là ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, tu me manquais.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup te croire, mais après ta démonstration de la dernière fois, tu comprendras que je sois... Dubitatif.

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Percival.

\- Je te dois une explication, en privé ?

Percival se leva sans lui répondre et elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle le regarda chercher la clés de sa chambre, un long moment.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Il la regarda avec insistance, l'air suspicieux. Agathe leva les mains en l'air et secoua la tête.

\- Je les ai probablement laissés en bas, ne bouge pas.

Agathe le regarda descendre les escaliers, et quand il fut hors de portée, elle sorti une clé de sa jupe. Elle la tourna dans la serrure et se retint de rire.

\- Classique.

Elle s'engouffra dans la chambre, et eu à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- Alors c'est donc vrai. Le Renard Blanc est à Berlin.

Agathe se retourna pour faire face à trois hommes. Cette fois ci, il n'y avait pas de novice. Dommage pour elle. Elle les détailla en s'asseyant dans le canapé, face à la porte.

Les trois hommes s'avencèrent vers elle. Les deux sur les côtés avaient leur armes à la mains. Elle ne pourrait pas compter sur l'effet de surprise.

\- Il parait, rétorqua la rousse. Mais comme personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble, qui sait. Ajoutat-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est drôle, dis l'homme du milieu, l'un de mes hommes m'a pourtant bien décrit à quoi il ressemblait. Une femme, rousse, la peau très blanche, complétement cinglée.

\- Hum. ça pourrait me correspondre. Nargua Agathe.

\- Et mon homme m'a dit qu'il faudrait passer par toi pour pouvoir avoir Percival ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis mais je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur. Sifflat elle

Il s'approchait de plus en plus. La jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

\- On va faire un marcher Renarde, dis nous où se trouve Percival, et l'identité du Renard Blanc restera secrète.

Agathe se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je sais où est Percival? Je ne suis pas sa mère.

L'un des deux hommes s'approcha d'elle, elle voulu se lever mais l'autre homme posa un couteau sur le côté de son cou.

\- Ça t'amuse de faire la maligne ? J'ai tout de même l'impression que ta réputation est surfaite, Renarde. Je pense que tu as eu de la chance jusqu'à présent.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le regard d'Agathe.

\- Je répète ma question. Où-est-Percival.

Agathe plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme et en détachant chaque mot elle prononça:

\- Je-ne-sais-pas.

L'homme fit tourner son couteau et le planta dans l'épaule d'Agathe. Un hurlement de douleur franchit les lèvres de la femme. Ca commençait fort.

\- Je te jure que je vais-

Elle fut coupé dans sa phrase quand l'homme attrapa violemment sa mâchoire, la faisant taire par la même occasion.

\- Écoute chérie, tes menaces ne me font pas peur.

Il lâcha le visage d'Agathe en la poussant contre le canapé. Il se redressa et enleva son manteau tandis qu'un des hommes maitrisa la jeune femme qui tentais de se ruer vers lui. Elle lui crachat au visage, récoltante un violent cou de poing contre sa pommette. Elle senti sa peau craquer.

L'autre homme se rapprocha d'elle, en faisant glisser une chaise derrière lui. Lentement. Il la posa en face de la jeune femme et s'asseyant, les jambes écartés. Il passa lentement sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme, descendant le long de son épaule. Il prit sa main dans la sienne avec douceur. Il joua avec ses doigts de sa main droite et emprisonna doucement son poignet de sa main gauche, ne lâchant jamais le regard d'Agathe.

\- Où est Percival ?

Agathe se contenta de le regarder sans répondre. L'homme arrêta sa main sur son index, enserra son poing sur son poignet et tira un coup net sur son doigt. Un cri de douleur suivit le craquement de sa phalange. Un rage noire montant dans le yeux d'Agathe.

\- Où est Percival ?

L'homme recommença son jeu, touchant les doigt d'Agathe un à un. Une décharge de douleur lui traversait la main à chaque fois qu'il passait sur son index. Elle ne lâchât pas son regard, sa bouche resta close. L'auriculaire. Un nouveau cri.

L'homme lâchât sa main et se redressa. Il lui assena une violent claque, elle senti sa lèvre gonfler. En prenant une grande inspiration, l'homme se rassit. Il posa sa main contre le manche du couteau, toujours profondément enfoncé dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Un gémissement de douleur resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

\- Toujours pas ?

L'homme appuya sur le couteau, le faisant pivoter. Un nouveau hurlement franchit les lèvres d'Agathe, malgré elle. Elle commença à se débattre mais l'un des deux hommes l'immobilisa.

\- Je vais te tuer. Chuchota Agathe.

\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'inverse qui va se passer.

Agathe explosa se rire. Un éclat de rage passa dans le regard de l'homme, qui abattit son puissant poing contre les côtes de la jeune fille, lui coupant la respiration. Une quinte de toux la prit, quand un nouveau coup s'abattit sur sa joue. Elle toussa une nouvelle fois, crachant du sang.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Lança elle en ricanant.

\- Tu sais quoi la Renarde, tu commences réellement à m'agacer. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour trouver Percival en fin de compte. Je pense qu'on va juste s'amuser encore un peu, et puis on ira le chercher nous même.

A partir de cette instant il ne posa plus de questions. Et les événements devinrent assez flou pour Agathe. Elle ne fit que compter les coups. Flan droit. Douleur vive. Pommette gauche. Douleur sourde. Arcade. Craquement. Flan gauche. Difficulté respiratoire. Estomac. Nausée. Machoire. Douleur aiguë. Au bout d'un long moment, il tira les cheveux de la jeune femme en arrière. Sa respiration était roque . _Si ce connard m'a pété une côte je vais l'écorcher_.

\- Dis moi, Renarde, toujours pas envie de te confier.

Les yeux d'Agathe étaient fuyant, elle avait du mal à concentrer sa vision. Son regard se dirigea vers la porte, mais comme il était changeant, l'homme ne le remarqua pas. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. En même temps elle n'entendais plus que le bruit du sang battre contre ses tempes. Elle était curieuse de savoir depuis combien de temps Percival attendait à l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle se racla la gorge, puis elle parla du mieux qu'elle pu:

\- Si je te dis où est Percival, qu'est ce que tu feras de cette information ?

\- Hé bien. Il a quelque chose que je cherche.

\- Quelque chose inintéressant ? Répondit elle, faignant l'ignorance.

\- Hum. Je suppose que je peux te le dire puisque je compte te tuer. Oui, quelque chose de très intéressant. Je suis le seul à savoir qu'il le détient et ça m'apporterais très certainement une sacrée prime.

\- Hm. Donc si je te tuais maintenant, personne d'autre n'en aurait après ce document ?

Il était clair que cette question ne lui était pas adressé.

L'homme éclata de rire.

\- Certainement, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

\- Et Percival ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir profité de son déplacement pour fouiller son appartement?

\- Vois tu, Renarde, certaines personnes laisse Percival parce que, bon, chacun doit bien travailler. Mais, personnellement, j'aimerais mieux le voir mort.

L'homme sorti son arme de son holster et le pointa contre la tempe d'Agathe.

\- Je vais reposer la question une dernière fois.

Le regard d'Agathe se dirigea vers celui de Percival.

\- Où est Percival?

En prononçant ses mots l'homme appuya le canon contre la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle ne lâcha pas le regard de Percival quand elle prononça les mot :

\- Aucune idée.

Elle dirigea son regard vers celui de l'homme qui avait l'arme braqué sur sa tempe.

Deux coups de feux retentir. Sous le choc, l'homme se détourna d'Agathe et regarda derrière lui. Une fraction de seconde. C'est ce qu'il fallut à la femme pour éloigner le bras de l'homme de sa tempe, retirer le couteau encore planté dans son épaule et le planter dans la gorge de l'homme. Il se retourna vers elle, le regard terrifié, avant de basculer sur le sol. Il tenta de faire pression avec sa main pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Agathe le surplomba avec dégout. Elle s'accroupit, lentement, et appuya la lame contre son sternum, l'enfonçant dans sa peau, lui arrachant un son qui devait être un cri de douleur.

\- Vraiment, c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas jouer plus longtemps avec toi. Je te jure que tu aurais apprécié la balade.

Elle laissa l'homme se noyer dans son propre sang et se redressa. Le poing toujours serré sur le couteau.

\- Tu n'auras pas dû l'enlever. Constata Percival, contournant les corps des deux hommes qu'il avait abattu peut de temps auparavant.

Agathe tourna la tête pour constater que son épaule saignait abondamment. _Encore_. Ses jambes flagellairent, et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla bruyamment. Réveillant une douleur aux côtes.

\- Je pense que je vais perdre conscience, Percival.

\- Sans déconner ? T'es complétement inconsciente ou tu aimes ça ?

\- Hm. Les deux. Mais je vais finir par croire que tu aimes me voir souffrir. Je sais que tu es derrière cette porte depuis le début.

\- Alors... Meilleure... Clé... Bar... Tu... voeue... Expè... Coface...

Soit il parlait en langage codé. Soit ce n'était pas très bon signe. Agathe finit par sentir son corps tomber brusquement sur le canapé.


End file.
